Today, in the typical home, children are spending more and more time indoors watching TV, playing on computers, playing on Play Stations, X-Box's, and other electronic entertainment gaming devices. Currently, it is very difficult for parents to oversee, let alone control these activities. Thus, there is a need for a device that provides user configurable control and configurable access to the electricity that such products require to function.